A need exists for a coating composition that can provide an impermeable layer to a substrate with a single coat.
A need exists for a coating that can withstand rain and other weather conditions without washing away, in contrast to acrylic coatings.
A need exists for a coating with improved elasticity to accommodate for the movement of the underlying subsurface.
A need exists for a coating that can adhere onto rusted metals.
A need exists for a coating for metal roofs, flat roofs of buildings, bitumen based shingles, tanks, vessels in chemical plants, metal bridges, support structures in chemical plants, stairs, catwalks, and structures that hold vessels in place.
A need exists for a coating that can function as a rubberized paint on objects.
The present embodiments meet these needs.